Freddy Fazbear emporium
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: 32 years after Freddy Fazbear's pizza closed down, a new Freddy Fazbear attraction opens up and things runs smoothly. Until a newly made animatronic come's in, now the workers and the five children must defeat this new animatronic before it gets out of the building and kills anyone in sight.
1. prologue

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

An old TV sit's in a junkyard, the TV suddenly turns on an a commercial starts playing.

"Attention Kids and adults alike, come on down to the new Freddy Fazbears emporium. A magical place to revisit your childhood icons and a place to get tasty pizza. Here at Freddy Fazbears emporium you can either go see some past items from the old pizzeria and see an old animatronic that was savage from Fazbears frights in our Fazbear museum."

"Or you and your kids can go to the kid area. Where an old Freddy Fazbear dinning area is constructed, the kid area also includes a fully new Freddy Fazbear gang on stage. The kid area also has games and a pirate adventure ride. So come on down to Freddy Fazbears emporium and relive your childhood memories."

The TV turns to static and switches off.

 **Here is the prologue.**


	2. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear emporium

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Matthew came out of his car and smiled at his Freddy Fazbear emporium.

"Ah, my beautiful building is ready for another day."

Matthew entered the emporium and switched the sign to open, Matthew then entered the office where the security guard named Christion was finishing his shift.

Christion greeted his boss with a smile. "Good morning sir."

Matthew greeted him back and said "Had any problems from that rabbit like animatronic in the museum Christion?"

"No, not really sir since we placed that animatronic behind that bullet proof glass it hasn't gotten out and caused problems."

"Good, see you later Christion I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you sir."

Christion left the room leaving Matthew to his work. After filling up some paper work Matthew looked up a picture of the old Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, Matthew loved that placed when he was a kid his favorite part about the place was the animatronic band. He loved seeing the animatronics sing and tell joke's, but when it was shut down he was deeply sadden and over thirty years later since the pizzeria was shut down. Matthew had the idea of building an emporium to fulfill his childhood memory's and plus Freddy Fazbear emporium was born."

* * *

Fred Schmidt entered the emporium and began his shift as the tour guy of the Fazbear museum. Unlike Matthew Fred didn't really care about the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, due to his dad saying awful things about the place. But Fred took this job because he needed the money, since he took this job he found himself looking at the displays at museum. Fred had to admit it the things that where displayed where interesting, Fred's favorite thing to look at was the animatronic behind some glass.

When Fred first saw this animatronic he was surprise on how beaten up it was and he could of sworn that he saw a human looking mouth inside the animatronics mouth. From what it said on the plack the animatronics' name was Springtrap, from what he read this animatronic was from Fazbear's fright an amusement park horror attraction that mysteriously caught on fire.

As Fred looked closer at Springtrap he thought he actually saw it's eye's move.

"Hey Fred how's it going."

Fred jumped and turned around and found his friend Carl behind him.

"Carl, don't do that!"

"Sorry pal, ah I see your looking at that animatronic again."

"What can I say I'm interested in it."

"I don't really understand why? this thing is creepy and broken."

"Yeah, I don't care if he is I just like him, so you got anything that's coming in today Carl."

"Actually yes, me and my team are supposed to be getting some empty animatronic heads."

"Really.'

"Yeah from what I read its going to be heads of Freddy and his friends."

"Great more stuff to show."

"Yeah, so you better clear some stuff for them." Carl joked

"Very funny."

"Well see you later at lunch."

"Bye Carl."

When Carl left the museum Fred went to the museum entrance to begin work.

* * *

In the kids area, Logan the engineer was getting the animatronics ready for the show.

Logan looked over at the animatronic manager and gave a thumps up.

"Okay their ready for the show today."

"Thanks Logan for your help."

"No problem Tom."

Logan walked out of the kids area and into his office. Logan was a twenty one year old man and was the main engineer for Freddy Fazbear emporium, Logan had a thing for machines in fact when he was sixteen he had manage to work a car engine that was severely damaged. Logan didn't mind working at the emporium but he didn't want to stay here, he had planned to get enough money to start his own mechanic business but for right now he had to work here.

Logan office speaker then went off.

"Logan we need a light fixed near the pirate ride."

"On my way."

Logan got up and left his office.

 **Here is the first chapter.**


	3. The new animatronic

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

In the back of Freddy Fazbear emporium was the delivery/storage room. Carl entered the room and began his shift, now Carl was one of those employee's that loved pulling jokes on his fellow employees Especially Fred. But despite this Carl will always finish his work, Carl looked over at his team that where currently putting some boxes away.

Carl then grabs his mega horn and spoke.

"Alright listen up, where going to get a delivery this afternoon so get ready you meat bags."

One of his workers came up to him with a clipboard.

"Sir we got the special package."

"Good, where is it?"

"Its in lane three getting ready to be open."

"Excellent, now open it up and bring the pieces to Logan's office."

"Yes sir."

The worker left Carl leaving him to his work.

* * *

Logan sat in his office and was currently working on some paper work, a knock than came from behind the door.

"Come in."

The door open and a delivery worker came in with the animatronic parts.

"What's this?"

"It's parts for the new animatronic that Matthew has ordered."

"New animatronic? What animal dose it represent?"

The worker grabbed a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and looked at the picture of the animatronic.

"Well according to this the animatronic represents a lion, its name is also Larry."

"Larry?"

"Yeah the name is awful, but also according to the paper Larry is the newest made animatronic and has the latest technology build right into him."

"Really?"

"Yep, so I need you to build him please."

"Can do."

"Thanks Logan."

* * *

Fred entered the employee lounge and began to eat his lunch, Carl also entered the lounge and sat next to his friend.

"So how was the mourning tour today Fred."

"Ah it was awful, I had this annoying ass kid that kept shouting when ever I talked."

"Man that must of been annoying."

"Yeah, he kept complaining on how he didn't want be here and kept complaining on how he was hungry."

"Hate to be the kids parents, by the way the create came in today and the heads are being added to the museum as we speak."

"Great now I gotta learn their backstory."

"That's not all Fred, you see in the create with the heads was this puppet thing."

"A puppet?"

"Yeah, this puppet was tall."

"What did you do with it?"

"I placed it in the museum and put it next to that rabbit thing."

"You mean springtrap."

"Yeah whatever."

Fred's watch then went off.

"Will lunch breaks over, see you at closing time Carl."

"Bye Fred."

* * *

At closing time, Matthew was currently finishing up his last paper work, Logan then enters his office.

"Sir the animatronic is finish."

"Good work Logan, first thing tomorrow I will get some workers to place Larry on the stage."

"Okay good night sir."

"Night Logan."

Matthew then finish the paper work and left.

* * *

Christian the security guard came into the office and got situated, the first thing he did was check the camera's to see if anyone was still in the building. After checking some camera's Christian was about shut off the camera's until he suddenly heard what sound like a door opening. Christian checked the camera's to see where the noise came from, when he turn on the camera in Logan's office he saw that the door was open.

Curious Christian grabbed his whacking stick and headed to Logan's office. Christian entered the office and checked to see if anything was missing, seeing nothing was gone Christian was about to turn around and leave until he heard something behind him that sounded like breathing.

Before Christian had a chance to turn around he was pushed over by a strong force. Christian got on his back and screamed as a big metal foot slammed down onto his head.

 **Here is the second chapter.**


	4. Trouble begins

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"Well time for another work day."

Fred entered the emporium with a cup of coffee in his hand, Matthew then approached Fred with a serious look.

"Fred, I need your help with something."

"What is it Matthew?"

"You see I need you to help me move the new animatronic to the stage. Christian was supposed to help me but I can't find him."

"I guess he went home and sure I'll help you."

"Thanks Fred."

Fred and Matthew then headed towards Logan's office.

But unknown to them in the museum the five heads of the animatronics eyes began to glow.

* * *

Fred and Matthew entered Logan's office, Fred look down at the animatronic that was laying on the floor.

"So this is the animatronic."

"Yes, isn't it beautiful."

"Yeah and I can see that it's a lion."

"and it's name is Larry lion."

"Larry? that's a horrible name."

"I know but what are you going do, come on let's move this thing."

"Okay I'll grab the legs, you grab the torso."

Fred and Matthew lifted up Larry, they moved very carefully so it wouldn't get damage by crashing into any walls. Fred and Matthew carefully stood Larry up and once he was on his feet Matthew and Fred looked at it in marvel.

"Good work Fred, now all I need to do is get Tom to start it up as for you return to your shift please."

"Yes sir."

Fred left the kids area leaving Matthew to close the stage curtains.

* * *

During his afternoon shift Fred was busy giving a tour of the museum to a group of tourist, Fred stopped in front of the animatronic heads.

"Now this is our newest display, as you can see here these are the original heads of Freddy and his friends, these where found in the original location along with that puppet thing over there."

While the tourist listen one mid aged man looked at the heads and saw the eye's glowing.

"Hey our those eye's supposed to be glowing?"

"What?"

"Those eye's are glowing."

Fred turned to heads and was surprised to see that they where indeed glowing.

"That's weird."

The lights then started to flicker rabidly, the tourist where panicking as it happen, papers that where hanging on the wall suddenly started flying the tourist screamed and ran out of the museum Fred however took cover behind a medium sized box until it suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?"

Fred stood up and saw papers all over the floor, Fred looked over at the heads and saw that they where still glowing freaked out Fred ran out of the museum.

* * *

In the kids area Tom stood in front of the curtain that held Larry and began to announce Larry.

"Hey boys and girls get ready to meet our new friend that came from the jungle."

While Tom talked behind the curtain Larry's eyelids open revealing his red glowing eyes. Larry open his hands and sharp metal claws came out slowly Larry approached the curtains.

"So boys and girls meet Larry Lio-!"

Kids and adults screamed as Tom's head flew off his body the head and body fell to the floor, behind the decapitated body Larry looked at the kids and adults and gave a loud screech and ran towards the crowd .

It was immediately chaotic as kids and adults ran out of the kids area. Behind the stampede of people Larry caught up and slashed people to death, The day shift guards came in from the back and fired their guns at Larry.

The bullets bounced off of Larry's back, Larry turned and looked at them Larry screeched at the guards and charged at them. Larry slashed at the guards and killed three by slashing at their chests, Larry picked up one guard and bit down hard on the guards head. The remaining guards then relished it was no use and ran, one guard went to the wall and pushed a red button before he ran out of the room.

Red lights started flashing and metal doors shield the front and back entrance the building was officially on lock down.

 **Here is another chapter.**


	5. The meeting

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Car and Logan entered the employee lounge which was in chaos, Carl looked through the crowd of panic workers and found Fred sitting down at their table.

"Fred what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I came in here because something strange happen in the museum the next thing I know the building on lock down."

"Something strange happen at the Museum."

"Yeah and it happen when those heads started glowing."

"The heads glowed?"

"Well just their eye's."

"You think their haunted."

Logan laughed.

"Please its probably just a malfunction."

"Logan there are no electronic devises in them."

"Well there probably some small lighting system in them Carl."

Matthew came into the employee lounge and got in front of the crowd.

"Okay everyone settle down."

The room got quite quickly, all eyes turned to Matthew.

"Okay so as you all know the building is on lockdown, which means that every entrance is locked up shut until tomorrow morning. The reason where having this lockdown is because of Larry."

Fred and Logan looked at Matthew in confusion.

"Yes I know what your thinking how can our new animatronic be responsible for this lockdown. Well from what I saw from my office security camera's, Larry had decapitated Tom and went after the customers and he killed five men, three women, four of the day shift guards, and two kids."

The workers remain silent through this until Carl spoke up.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know it seemed fine when me and Fred brought it to the stage."

"I think I know what's going on."

"What'd you mean Logan?"

"Well Matthew I think the technology that was built into him gave him some artificial intelligent."

"So your saying it knows what its doing."

"Yes I'm afraid so."

Carl gave out a small laugh.

"Come on Logan its just a robot, I'm sure we can take this thing down with a good old gun."

"Yeah but Carl this robot is really intelligent."

"Pulse from what I saw from the camera footage the bullets just bounce off him."

Fred then started to realize something.

"Wait, if this thing is intelligent do you think it might try to find a way out of the building."

Everyone in room went dead silent Logan then spoke up.

"We need to stop this thing!"

"But how bullets can't hurt him." Matthew replied.

Fred "well my dad said that when he worked at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he always wanted to blow up the animatronics for some reason."

Logan then had a idea.

"That's it well blow it up."

Matthew looked at Logan as if he was crazy.

"Are you insane we can't detonated a bomb here!"

"No not that kind of bomb! I mean a bomb that could fry it's circuits."

Carl looked at Logan in skeptical.

"Oh really and where are we supposed to get this bomb."

"Well you see I make these bombs in my office, I use them on electronics that need to be replaced."

Fred stood up from his seat with a determine look.

"Then let's get them and fry that cat, Matthew you and everyone else stay here while me and Logan deal with that thing."

Carl then stood up.

"Don't forget about me pal."

Fred looked at Carl in concern.

"Are you sure about this Carl."

"I'm sure, besides at least I'll have something to do instead of sitting here."

Fred, Logan and Carl left the room leaving everyone there to think.

* * *

In the museum five glowing orbs came out from the heads, The orbs flew to the puppet the puppet looked at the orbs and nodded he then started floating and the puppet along with the orbs flew out of the museum.

 **Okay here is another chapter.**


	6. Golden Freddy's plan

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Carl, Fred, Logan slowly walked through the red lighted hallway the three reached a corner, Logan poked his head over the corner and saw his office.

"Okay where here, I'll go and grab the bombs while you two keep watch for that thing."

"Got it."

Logan walked over to his office door he placed his hand on the door knob and open it. Logan gasped in fright as there in front of him was Larry, Larry looked at Logan with his evil red eye's and grabbed Logan by the throat. Logan choked and struggled as he was lifted off the floor, Larry held out his other hand and open it to reveal one of the bombs. Logan looked at the bomb and realized what Larry was going to do, Larry then forcefully stuffed the bomb into Logan's mouth the bomb instantly dentate and electrocuted Logan to death. Larry threw the limb body onto the ground and walked towards the corner.

Unaware on what just happen Carl and Fred where starting to get nervous as they looked down the darken hallway.

"What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know I'll check."

Fred poked his head down the corner only to quickly draw it back as Larry's clawed hand nearly decapitated him.

"Run!"

"What?"

"He's here!"

Fred grabbed Carl's hand and ran down the hallway, behind them Fred could hear heavy footsteps following them eventually Carl got the picture and ran his own pace.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know all I know is that this hallway leads to the museum and kids area."

As they continued to run Carl noticed a familiar door ahead of them.

"Wait through here, this door leads to the delivery room."

Carl and Fred went through the door and into the delivery room, Fred looked around the abandon room.

"We need a place to hide."

Carl noticed one of the delivery trucks.

"Under the truck quick."

Fred and Carl crawled under the truck and stayed quite as Larry entered the room. Fred and Carl watched as Larry looked around the room, Larry let out a frustrated screech and eventually headed down into one of the allies.

Carl whispered into Fred's ears.

"Okay he's gone now let's get out of here and head back to the employee lounge.'

"No we can't let him get out of the building."

"What are we going do?

"I don't know just let me think for a minute."

As Fred thought he looked at a piles of creates until he suddenly had an idea.

"Carl."

"Yeah."

"I need you to head out and lure Larry to those piles of creates."

"What? I'm not doing that."

"Carl you have to, because if you don't he will break out and kill a lot more innocent people."

"All right already."

Carl got out under the truck and got to the side of the creates.

"Hey kitty cat I'm right here come and get me!"

Carl looked down the alley and saw nothing, Red eyes then appeared in the darkness and Larry slowly walked towards him. Carl gulped as Larry got closer, Larry open up his mouth and revealed his robotic teeth. Larry stopped in front of Carl and raised his clawed hand until the creates above him crashed down on him and buried him.

Fred came out from behind the creates and looked at the pile Carl then smiled.

"We did it he's dead, I guess he wasn't so tough."

The creates then exploded upward and Larry stood up and gave out an angry screech. Larry rushed at Carl and back slapped him into another pile of creates, the creates buried Carl.

Larry then looked at Fred and gave him a menacing screech, Fred screamed and ran off with Larry behind him.

* * *

In the darkness of the delivery room the ghosts of the five kids and the puppet had watched what just happen.

Freddy was the first to speak.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Argh, believe it Freddy."

"Foxy you don't have to talk like a pirate anymore."

"Screw off Chica I like talking like a pirate."

The puppet then got in between the two.

"Guys focus we got a messed up killer to deal with."

"What are we going to do Mari."

"I don't know Bonnie."

golden Freddy got an idea.

"I think I know how to defeat this thing."

The others looked at him.

"You do matey."

"Yes it's risky but its our only option."

The puppet then got close to Golden Freddy.

"What's the idea Goldie."

"Well if we want to defeat a killer, we need another killer.

The children realized what golden Freddy was planning.

"Are you crazy we can't trust him."

"I know Freddy but he's the only one here that can take this thing on."

The puppet sighed.

"I hate to admit it but he's right."

Foxy then got angry.

"We can't do this he's stuck behind that glass and he deserves to be stuck there."

"But if we don't do this then everyone else will die, that thing already killed two kids and it might kill more kids."

Foxy sighed in defeat.

"Fine let's do it."

Golden Freddy smiled and the kids and the puppet headed towards the museum.

 **Here is another chapter.**


	7. Springtrap vs Larry

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Behind his protective glass Springtrap the hybrid suit/animatronic was in sleep mode. In his dreams Springtrap would have horrifying nightmares of his former life, in this nightmare he was reliving the day he killed five kids in the back room of Freddy fazbears.

"Okay children ready for your surprise."

"Yeah!"

"Okay here it is."

Vincent took out his knife and stabbed each kid to death, the screams of the children woke Springtrap up, Springtrap breathed heavily and looked around his location. Springtrap eventfully clamed down and looked down at his hands in sadness.

"I've been stuck in this suit for thirty two years and I hate it! But I do deserve this for killing those kids and I'm guessing I'm stuck like this forever, to live a life as an attraction in a museum."

Springtrap then felt a familiar presence, Springtrap looked up and was startled to see his five victims standing in front of his case.

"Oh no they came back for more revenge."

* * *

The children looked at Springtrap in a mix of fear and hate.

"I still think this is a dumb idea Matey."

"I know Foxy but it's our only option."

Golden Freddy looked at the puppet and nodded. The puppet raised it's hands and shattered the glass, Springtrap was surprised and stumbled forward a bit, Spring trap put his arms over his face to protect it from the pain that might come.

"Leave me alone."

The children stood in front of Springtrap not saying a word. Golden Freddy then walked up to Springtrap and spoke.

"Listen we need your help."

Springtrap lowered his arm and looked at Goldie in confusion.

"You want my help?"

"Yes we need you to destroy this animatronic."

Springtrap looked at golden Freddy sadly.

"I'm afraid I wont do that."

Foxy then spoke.

"Oh I see you can kill us but you can't kill this animatronic."

Springtrap looked at Foxy.

"Its not that, you see after Fazbear fright burned down I was thinking how twisted I was. So I made this vow not to kill anymore, because killing you five is what got me in this suit."

The children looked at each other in surprise the puppet then floated up to Springtrap.

"Listen here Vincent, When you killed me at Fredbears dinner I hated you and wanted you dead. But now since everyone is dyeing out there and your the only one here that can help them, I think it's time for you to redeemed yourself."

Golden Freddy gave Springtrap a pleaded frown.

"Please Vincent you gotta help us."

Springtrap thought for a moment and his eyes then got in an angry position.

"Okay I'll do it."

The children behind Goldie where surprised to hear that, Goldie however was so happy he hugged Springtrap's leg.

"Thank you Vincent."

Springtrap lifted up his mouth revealing his corpse head and gave out a smile.

"No prop now where is this thing."

* * *

Fred raced into the kids area and got in the boat of the pirate ride. Larry entered the room and looked around the room, Larry looked over at the boat and quietly walked towards the boat.

Fred breathed heavily and felt his heart thumping rabidly against his chest. Fred was then rabidly jerked out of the boat and onto the floor, Larry looked down at Fred and raised his left hand. Fred was paralyzed in fear and waited for his death but nothing happen, Fred looked up at Larry and saw it's ears twitching as if it heard something Larry turned his head at the door and gave out a menacing screech Fred turned to the entrance and was surprised to see Springtrap standing there.

Springtrap looked at Larry and gave out his screech, Larry screeched back at Springtrap. Behind Springtrap The puppet and the children looked at Larry with angry expressions. Springtrap moved into the room and slowly approached Larry, Larry lifted his hands in front of him and showed his claws Springtrap ignored it and continued to walk towards Larry. Springtrap then stopped and stood in a standoff with Larry.

Larry charged at Springtrap and screeched. Springtrap was the first one to make the move he lifted his hand and punched Larry in the face, Larry stumbled sideways for a bit but regain his footing. Larry slashed at Springtrap but missed Springtrap took this miss to grab Larry by the neck Larry struggled to get out of Springtrap's grasp. But Springtrap was strong and he started to tighten his grip.

Larry lifted his right hand and slashed open Springtrap's stomach. This made Springtrap to let go of Larry, Larry took this opportunity and slashed Springtrap repeatedly on the face placing deep claw marks on Springtrap's face. Springtrap screeched in pain and pushed Larry away Larry stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, Springtrap walked up to him and kicked him in the face Larry fell on his back and quickly rolled to the right as Springtrap nearly stomped on his head, Larry then slashed Springtrap's leg tearing out some wires Springtrap grunted in pain.

Larry got up and took this distraction to push Springtrap onto a table, the table broke and Springtrap fell on his side Larry slowly walked towards Springtrap. Springtrap looked up at Larry in anger, and tried to get up but Larry pushed him back down, Larry lifted up his leg and stomped on Springtrap's head. Springtrap's mask cracked and half of it broke off showing part of his corpse head Springtrap got really angry and grabbed Larry's leg.

Larry screeched and struggled but the leg was then pulled off. Larry fell to the ground with sparks coming out of his leg, Springtrap quickly got up and grabbed Larry's arm and pulled it off making more sparks to appear. Springtrap then grabbed Larry's torso and ripped it open revealing the endoskeleton, Springtrap grabbed it an broke it in half.

Larry started to spark aggressively and screeched in pain. Springtrap moved back a little bit and watched with a smile, Larry then screeched for the last time and exploded leaving only his severed arm and leg to remain.

Fred couldn't believe what happen and slowly got up. Springtrap looked at Fred and nodded at Fred and started to head back to the museum, but Springtrap suddenly stopped and remain motionless Springtrap fell on the floor and a white orb came out of him. Soon the children sprits turned into orbs and circled around Vincent's orb, the puppet floated with the orbs and a bright light soon swallowed them. When the light disappeared the orbs and the puppet where gone leaving Fred there to cry happily while in front of Fred Springtrap's eye's stopped glowing.

 **Okay here is another chapter.**


	8. Epiclouge

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

The TV in the junkyard switched on again, showing a news reporter on in front of Freddy Fazbear emporium.

"Well ted as you can see behind me, Freddy Fazbear emporium is being closed down for a few weeks due to the incident that happen here. The company is giving each family's of the workers that died here a nice funeral reservations. The emporium will be back open in four weeks and will have fresh new animatronics and attractions, This Jenny from channel three new signing off."

The TV turned to static and turned off.

 **Here is the final chapter.**


End file.
